<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real World Rules (8.31 Pre-canon / The Great War) by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108578">Real World Rules (8.31 Pre-canon / The Great War)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist'>Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanmix, Gen, Music, Pre-Canon, World War I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We carry on through the storm<br/>Tired soldiers in this war<br/>Remember what we're fighting for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895665</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real World Rules (8.31 Pre-canon / The Great War)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/50kx1ML3mHY7K1jjJ6D3J0?si=LRSXo8HFRrS5wpQfkxApNA">Listen on Spotify</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tracklist</strong>
</p>
<ol class="">
<li class="">A Monster Like Me - Morland, Debrah Scarlett, The Oslo Philharmonic Choir</li>
<li class="">Burn It Down - Daughter</li>
<li class="">Arcade - Duncan Laurence</li>
<li class="">Born For This - The Score</li>
<li class="">RISE - League of Legends</li>
<li class="">Warriors - League of Legends</li>
<li class="">BURN IT DOWN - Linkin Park</li>
<li class="">Dance Of The Knights (Romeo and Juliet) - Sergei Prokofiev</li>
<li class="">My Blood - Twenty One Pilots</li>
<li class="">Witches - Daughter</li>
<li class="">Meet Me on the Battlefield - SVRCINA</li>
<li class="">A Lannister Always Pays His Debts - Ramin Djawadi</li>
<li class="">Innocence Was Here - Annisokay</li>
<li class="">Promise (Reprise) - Akira Yamaoka</li>
<li class="">Count to Six And Die (The Vacuum Of Infinite Space Encompassing) - Marilyn Manson</li>
</ol><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>My mind went blank, I lost control </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I was just a little boy, I did not know</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Momma told me all of this is </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Just a place we have to settle for</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>A broken heart is all that's left </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm still fixing all the cracks</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>We are the broken ones, who chose to spark a flame </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Watch as our fire rages, our hearts are never tame</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Pick up your weapon and face it </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>There's blood on the crown, go and take it </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Y</em>
    <em>ou get one shot to make it out alive</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Here we are, don't turn away now </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We are the warriors that built this town</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I played soldier, you played king </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And struck me down, when I kissed that ring</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You're facin' down a dark hall </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I</em>
    <em>'ll grab my light</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>We carry on through the storm </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Tired soldiers in this war </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Remember what we're fighting for</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Someone else's fail has cost your life </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>What happens now when the doors have slammed shut?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>And it spins around 1... 2... 3 </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And we all lay down 4... 5... 6 </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Some do it fast </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Some do it better in smaller amounts</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>